


DÉJÀ VU

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidents, Action & Romance, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Angst and Tragedy, Blood Magic, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Future, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Oral Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Violence, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: De un futuro donde Papillon vence sobre el bien y transforma el planeta entero en un verdadero infierno es de donde viene Félix Agreste. Después de derrotarlo, él retrocede 4 años y medio en el tiempo todo con el único objetivo de cambiar ese atroz destino.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta este fic. Es crudo; salvaje; y cruel. Justo como me gustan.
> 
> La miseria es un punto clave en esta historia y aunque no se haya revelado nada en concreto sobre las intenciones reales de Gabriel Agreste de forma oficial (ni mucho menos del viejo de la versión PV) quiero recalcar que esto es en base a mi imaginación y lo que yo me he imaginado que podría ocurrir si se usan los Miraculous para el mal. Por un deseo egoísta llevado de la mano por la negación a dejar ir.
> 
> Otra cosa que aviso es que no se sabe mucho de Félix y Bridgette tal cual pero reitero, los quería a ellos como piezas fundamentales de esta historia; siento que un cambio en Félix, quien es mucho más gris que Adrien, puede ser más interesante. Parte de la trama está basada del vídeo PV que ya muchos conocemos.
> 
> Dado a que no se sabe mucho de Félix, decreto que esta versión que marco aquí está completamente trastornada. Llena de odio y le costará trabajo pelear contra eso.
> 
> El fic será duro, quedan avisados.

**El Error que Cometió**

* * *

 

 

Entre el humo, el polvo, la sangre y la destrucción, sólo uno de la larga lista de combatientes quedó de pie. Sin embargo, ese alguien no se consideraba afortunado por eso. No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario; se sentía desecho, como una basura a la que no debían tirar, sino quemar hasta que el viento arrastrase las cenizas.

 

La realidad es que… Félix Agreste estaba destruido.

 

Físicamente…

 

Psicológicamente…

 

Y si se podía… también sentimentalmente.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…? ¿Pa-padre…? —arrastrando los pies lento; con sangre escurriéndole de la boca. Y ojos rojos por el llanto que todavía no cesaba, el joven rubio se movilizó entre las piedras y los vidrios; arrastrando sus descalzos pies se movilizó hasta quedar en medio de los escombros que alguna vez conformaron una galante mansión.

 

Con la frente empapada de sudor, Félix parpadeó aún mareado. Más lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos grises y se preguntó si algún día iban a parar de salir. Lo curioso de la situación, es que esas lágrimas no eran dedicadas al monstruo que había ocasionado todo esto, sino a todo lo que arrasó consigo.

 

Sin dejar de andar, ya no pudo soportar el peso en sus manos así que las bajó; el sonido hueco que hizo la pistola P99 fue estruendoso, lo suficiente como para que el chico saliese de su trance y soltase un fuerte grito que se hizo eco en el cielo.

 

Si los dioses de la ira y la venganza existían, seguramente lo habrían oído.

 

Cayendo de rodillas y temblando con furia, Félix llegó hasta donde había quiso, tomando entre sus lastimadas manos la cara en blanco muerta llena de sangre entre sus dedos sucios, sintiendo un fuerte deseo por apretarla hasta hacerla puré.

 

—No tenías derecho… —apretó fuerte. En sus manos con cicatrices no estaba el anillo de Chat Noir—. ¡No tenías el derecho! ¡No tenías ningún maldito derecho! —olvidando lo que ese cuerpo algún día había significado para él, Félix con rabia azotó la cabeza fría de su progenitor a los escombros, una y otra vez hasta que se cansó—. ¡Si tanto me odiabas! ¡Debiste matarme! —azotó y azotó—. ¡Matarme a mí en vez de a ella! ¡Usar a todos mis amigos! ¡Matar a tanta gente! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

 

Sólo se detuvo cuando sus ensangrentados dedos resbalaron y chocaron contra una de las orejas de quien fue una vez el gran magnate Agreste. La otra había sido cortada por él mismo hace unos momentos… más por suerte que por de verdad había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

 

_¡Ahí está!_

 

Su cabeza tardó mucho pero al fin recordó lo que debía hacer.

 

—Aún puedo —musitó limpiándose la sangre en su propia ropa sucia y rota. Luego se apresuró para tomar uno de los aretes que perteneció a Ladybug—. Aún puedo… remediarlo.

 

_¿Dónde está el otro?_

 

Antes de buscarlo, con furia arrancó el anillo de Chat Noir de la mano fría de su propio padre. Padre al que tuvo que matar de un tiro certero a su corazón luego de una lucha inhumana que tardó casi un año lleno de calvarios lograr terminar.

 

—Félix —musitó Plagg viéndolo remover escombro tras escombro aún si sus uñas se desprendían de la carne y de vez en cuando se arrancaba el cabello para quitarlo de su frente.

 

Verlo en ese estado le dolió mucho al Kwami.

 

—¡Ayúdame a buscar! —gritó fuera de sí mismo.

 

Plagg estaba seguro de que por el cielo oscurecido no deberían ser más de las 3:00am. ¿Cómo buscarían entre tanta oscuridad en medio de una cegadora ira?

 

El pequeño espíritu sólo tuvo que apartar la vista del muchacho y ver un objeto brillante a lo lejos. Un arete sujeto a una oreja cercenada todavía sangrante.

 

«¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ambos Miraculous, Félix?» voló lento hasta el segundo arete de Ladybug. Si lo tomaba y se lo daba a Félix quien no cesaba en su inútil y desesperada búsqueda; ¿qué haría el chico? ¿Le devolvería la vida a ella o cometería el mismo error que su padre? Dejándose llevar por el inmenso poder que caería sobre sus manos llenas de sangre y cenizas.

 

Tomando el tesoro entre sus patitas y alzándose en vuelo otra vez, Plagg inhaló profundo recordándose que esta locura había llegado demasiado lejos. Muchas vidas se fueron. Demasiadas cegadas por su propio poder y el de Tikki juntos.

 

Amarrados del mismo modo que Nooroo, ambos Kwamis habían contribuido a este desastre.

 

—Félix.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sigue buscando!

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡No hay tiempo!

—¡Félix!

—¡¿Qué?! —rugió como una bestia. Sin embargo borró parte de ese gesto iracundo cuando vio a Plagg a unos centímetros de su cara con el otro arete de Ladybug.

 

El Kwami lo vio fijamente.

 

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

 

Inhalando profundo, Félix respondió:

 

—¿Acaso no te lo imaginas? Evitaré que esto pase —gruñó tratando de aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba—. ¡No quiero que tantos se queden muertos! ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Sólo la mía! —se pegó en el pecho con la mano ensangrentada que tenía el anillo en el dedo medio, y el arete adentro de su puño—. ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Déjame remediar mi error!

 

Plagg en verdad se compadeció de su amo. Se veía tan, pero tan miserable, que no pudo evitar advertírselo.

 

—Tú padre también quería _remediar_ su error. Y mira esto. Quiero que te calmes y trates de pensar bien.

 

Félix se limpió las lágrimas con los dorsos de sus brazos, las manos estaban demasiado sucias. Inhaló profundo otra vez, el aroma a desdicha y muerte lo aturdieron un poco. Félix cayó en cuenta de que en efecto, su padre había cometido un error tras otro porque quería remediar uno de los peores de toda su vida.

 

¿Podría él con la misma carga?

 

 _»¡Félix!_ —una voz dulce lo adormeció—. _¿Quieres venir conmigo al cine?_

 

Con una mirada más que muerta, miró a Plagg directamente a los ojos.

 

—¿Crees que pueda fallar?

—¿Estás pensando en hacer lo que creo que harás?

—No hay otro modo —alzó los brazos—, mira esto. ¿Por dónde puedo iniciar para acomodar este descomunal desorden? ¿Quieres que inicie aquí? ¿O en Paris? ¿O en otros sitios que mi padre tuvo condenando sin descanso, otras vidas inocentes?

—Félix. Lo que tú no entiendes es que deseas hacer algo que va en contra de las leyes naturales. Si todos pudiésemos tener el poder deshacer nuestros errores, ¿qué caso tendría aprender de ellos?

—¿Y crees que no he aprendido ya demasiado? —gruñó entre dientes, inhaló fuerte—, ¿qué no he sangrado lo suficiente? ¿Qué no vendería mi alma al diablo para evitarles este dolor a otros? ¡Plagg! Por favor… te lo suplico…

—¿Y si fallas? ¿Qué harás?

 

Las posibilidades de causar un desastre peor. Eso era lo que Plagg estaba advirtiendo. Félix lo pensó bajando los brazos, alzando la cabeza al cielo estrellado. ¿Las cosas podían ser peores de lo que ya eran? Claro que sí, la vida se encargó de hacerle ver que siempre había algo peor esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

Félix a través de 3 años viviendo en el verdadero infierno lo sabía muy bien. Por eso mismo se negaba a sí mismo a fallar.

 

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo porque sabía a lo que se estaba ateniendo. Lo que estaba a punto de poner en riesgo.

 

—Plagg… te juro que no fallaré —volvió a enfrentar al sabio Kwami—. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre.

 

Plagg cerró sus ojos para meditar en lo que estaba a punto de ocasionar. Si el Maestro Fu siguiese vivo le diría que estaban cometiendo un error, qué las cosas no debían ser así pues jugar con el tiempo; con el destino; era empuñar un arma de doble filo. Y no siempre se obtenía nada sin derramar grandes litros de sangre.

 

En verdad, ¿Félix pagaría el precio?

 

¿Qué diablos? Él no era Wayzz… y Plagg en verdad quería volver a ver a sus amigos. Tampoco quería que el sacrificio de Nooroo fuese en vano. Ni mucho menos ansiaba ver la cara muerta de su querida Terroncito luego de tal genocidio.

 

Quería verlos felices; libres otra vez.

 

En Félix vio la oportunidad de ello.

 

—Niño, tú y yo vamos a pagar muy caro por esto. ¿Estás consciente de ello?

 

Asintiendo, el chico rubio tomó el segundo arete de Ladybug poniéndoselo en su oreja izquierda, luego se puso el que ya tenía en la derecha. Cuando eso pasó, Tikki alarmada se hizo presente.

 

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Es una magia con la que los humanos no deben jugar!

 

Parándose, Félix ignoró los gritos histéricos de Tikki.

 

—Para tu información —masculló—, todo esto lo inició un humano al crearlos a ustedes.

—¡El creador no nos…!

—¡Los creó para hacer el bien pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que los humanos a veces también podemos crear mucho mal! —le gritó parándola en seco—. ¡Así que tú eliges! ¡¿Quieres vivir aquí?! ¡¿Quieres que este desastre se quede como está?! ¡¿Estás dispuesta a existir con esto en tu conciencia?! ¡Porque yo no! ¡No lo puedo soportar! ¡No puedo seguir respirando sabiendo que si hubiese tomado la decisión correcta mis amigos no habrían muerto! ¡Tikki! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡Déjame cambiarlo!

 

Llorando como él, Tikki miró a Plagg buscando en él una respuesta.

 

—Los hijos pagando por los pecados del padre. ¿No crees que es un destino muy injusto, Terroncito?

—Ya te dije que no me llames así —gimió entre lágrimas—. ¿Confías?

—Conozco a este chico. Míralo, está tan asustado como nosotros.

 

Félix no quería reconocerlo abiertamente pero lo estaba. Tan asustado como para mearse en los pantalones; claro si tan solo hubiese bebido algo en los últimos días.

 

—Los humanos cometemos errores y pagamos por ellos —Félix tembló ante la imagen de su padre muerto a unos metros de él—. La magia no siempre debe ser la solución a todos los males que nosotros infringimos, eso lo sé bien. Pero si este caos lo ocasionó la magia, la magia debe curarlo.

 

Tikki aceptó que Plagg la tomase del hombrito.

 

—De acuerdo. Pero tengo que advertírtelo, Félix Agreste, en cuanto uses el poder de ambos…

—Lo sé. Sé lo que puede pasar; ya lo he visto.

—Qué los dioses siempre te acompañen.

—Los tengo a ustedes —Félix cerró los ojos sintiendo el poder de ambos Miraculous llamándose entre ellos—. Y la tendré a ella para eso.

 

Derramando dos gruesas lágrimas, Tikki asintió. Plagg y ella fueron conjurados por el muchacho que al tenerlos juntos, inhaló una fuerte sensación de poder destruir el mundo. Cambiarlo a su modo. Crear y destruir.

 

Su ropa andrajosa desapareció; no lucía como Chat Noir; tampoco como Ladybug. Mucho menos como su padre. De hecho el atuendo que llevaba se asemejaba al de un monje cristiano de la guerra, botas de metal negro, una túnica azul marino, una capa negra azabache y sobre su mano derecha se formó un báculo de 2 metros de frío metal oscuro carmesí con una gema verde esmeralda brillando.

 

Esto era… embriagador.

 

_No, no. ¡Concéntrate!_

 

Acumula el poder. Céntrate en lo que deseas hacer. ¡Y deja que la magia funcione!

 

 _—Espero que sepas lo que haces_ —oyó adentro de su cabeza. No a Tikki; no a Plagg. Esa era la voz de un hombre que aunque nunca en su vida había visto, sabía quién era y lo que significaba su advertencia ahora que poseía ambos Miraculous en su poder—. _Más vale que cumplas con tu palabra;_ Felexie Agresius —¿cómo acababa de llamarlo?

 

Daba igual.

 

Golpeando los escombros con el báculo, Félix se alzó en aire mientras el descomunal poder salía de sí mismo. Ahora sólo podía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Era tan difícil de controlar; era demasiado para una sola persona.

 

Esto era algo terrorífico como asombroso. Era un poder que seducía. Que pedía a gritos ser expulsado para hacer y deshacer a voluntad. Pero Félix no era tan débil ante sus deseos; sólo una vez cedió a ellos y le costó todo, hasta su propia cordura.

 

Félix hace mucho decidió no ser como su padre; jamás seguir sus pasos. Ser él y nadie más que él mismo. No iba a volver a fallar. ¡No iba a volver a ocasionar un desastre como este!

 

—¡ _Rexaress etu rakaraá_! — _regresa y repara._ Desconoció su propia voz y el idioma en el que hablaba pero comprendió que era normal si conjuraba una magia poderosa así que no se asustó ni perdió tiempo rogando por no equivocarse, supo lo que debía decir—. ¡ _Thémere etu Espiexenné_! _—Tiempo y espacio._

 

Llamando toda la energía mágica en él, Félix se dejó envolver por una esfera cristalina de terribles vientos con olor a sándalo, no supo por qué de ese aroma. No perdió el tiempo. Alzó ambas manos hacia arriba dejando que el poder saliera y se expandiera por el cielo como fuegos artificiales.

 

De pronto lo que una vez fue oscuro se aclaró, luego se oscureció de nuevo. Las lunas iban y venían; estrellas parpadeaban y nubes blancas formaban cientos de figuras interesantes. Luego amaneció, luego anocheció. Los escombros a la redonda (y la mansión) se arremolinaron para volver a estructurarse. Tormentas de nieve iban y venían; lluvias ligeras o recias también lo hacían; incluso los vientos poderosos se dejaron notar también. Rápido, más rápido, mucho más rápido hasta que Félix, agotado, casi sintiéndose a punto de morir bajó sus brazos rompiendo la conexión de luz debido al esfuerzo descomunal que supo, pudo haberle costado el alma misma.

 

Exhalando realmente agotado, confió en haber retrocedido lo suficiente.

 

¿En serio lo había logrado?

 

Cayendo lento como una pluma, sus manos automáticamente arrancaron los aretes de Ladybug… estos se desvanecieron en el aire y su espalda pronto fue bien recibida por una suave y cálida sensación que sólo se vio interrumpida cuando un despertador sonó.

 

No pudo alzar los brazos para apagar ese escándalo que tanto había extrañado.

 

—Félix… creo que lo lograste —oyó a Plagg musitar a lo lejos—. ¿Me oyes?

 

No.

 

Él estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era morir. Pero sabía que no había acabado; tenía mucho por hacer.

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Heridas que Sangran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix Agreste a regresado en el tiempo, sus planes parecen fijos y su determinación no claudica por mucho que sus pesadillas lo atormenten. Pero aún con toda su experiencia e inteligencia, necesita de más ayuda. 
> 
> ¿Quién podrá guiarlo en este camino de espinas?

 

 

La mañana del 12 de agosto fue la primera vez que Félix Agreste no preguntó si su padre iba a acompañarlo a desayunar, de hecho parecía que no le importaba, algo que sin duda dejó a Natalie Sancoeur con una sensación de extrañeza profunda; no sólo por lo antes mencionado sino también porque Félix de alguna manera había comido en silencio una cantidad anormal de alimentos, exigiendo repetir ciertos platillos y bebidas como si no hubiese comido en días.

 

Natalie en otras circunstancias lo habría detenido ya que ese atracón era un sacrilegio a la dieta que Félix debía seguir sin alteración, sin embargo a su extraño comportamiento se agregó la mirada que el chico le dedicó durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí de pie, recordándole sus compromisos.

 

Las manos le temblaron por un par de minutos. Luego unos escalofríos siniestros no dejaron de recorrerla entera durante todo el desayuno.

 

Félix emanaba un peligroso deseo de querer matarla.

 

El odio en los ojos del chico le dio tanto miedo a Natalie que la pobre mujer se sintió sumamente aliviada cuando él por fin se fue sin decirle absolutamente nada.

 

«¿Qué le ocurrirá?» inhaló profundo tratando de no darle demasiada importancia ya que Félix de principio era un chico raro. Además, tenía trabajo que hacer. Aunque sea como sea, debía notificar a su jefe el extraño comportamiento de su hijo quien por cierto, en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra mientras estuvo ahí, sólo se limitó  a mirarla como si esperase el momento adecuado para saltarle encima y torcerle el cuello.

 

¿Acaso estaría exagerando las cosas y Félix sólo se había levantado con el pie izquierdo como casi _nunca_ le pasaba?

 

Algo en la secretaria le alertó diciéndole que no se había imaginado nada y que tuviese cuidado con el muchacho, sin embargo su razonamiento intervino diciendo que era ridículo creer que sólo por verse sumamente enfadado, Félix pensaba hacerle daño real.

 

Por completo ilógico dar por sentado que el pequeño mocoso Agreste se hubiese convertido en un psicópata homicida de la noche a la mañana. Era probable que sólo fuese su horrible humor mañanero y ya.

 

…

 

—Chico, ¿seguro que asistirás a la escuela? ¿No sería algo… apresurado?

—Estoy seguro.

—Pues… yo… no tanto.

 

Procurando susurrar, Plagg se ocultaba en el bolsillo interno del chaleco negro que Félix se puso con lentitud, o más bien, con un profundo desazón esa mañana cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que habían retrocedido 4 años y medio en el tiempo; uno más de lo planeado y sin embargo una parte del Kwami estaba convencido de que eso no había sido ninguna casualidad.

 

De hecho, cuando Félix comenzó a vestirse, Plagg notó que en algunas ocasiones el chico se tambaleó; las piernas le temblaban ligeramente; Félix le quitó importancia a su desgaste físico ya que para él seguramente era normal sentirse así, pero Plagg no estuvo del todo convencido con que fuese algo de lo que no debían prestar atención.

 

Además, estaba también el hecho de que Félix portaba el anillo de Chat Noir otra vez, ahora por voluntad propia, lo que sin duda agregaría la mala suerte a su vida como en antaño. Otro dato importante a tomar en cuenta, según esto, el anillo jamás podría quitarse a menos que Chat Noir recibiese un beso por parte de Ladybug.

 

Plagg estaba pensando mucho en ello ya que antes de cambiar de amo, jamás vio a Ladybug interesada en Chat Noir como para darle un beso así sin más. De algún modo que desconocía, Papillon logró quitarle el anillo a Félix sin necesidad de tener a Ladybug para ayudarle, ¿cómo había pasado?

 

Él desafortunadamente no lo recordaba del todo; era muy confuso. Aunque despreocupado por naturaleza propia, el Kwami no era estúpido ni indiferente de la situación actual de ninguna forma, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer chistes; pues hasta él tenía sus límites.

 

Plagg podría ser un amante empedernido del queso camembert pero eso no lo hacía menos observador que sus congéneres. El milenario Kwami consideraba que ver a sus amigos tan pronto podría ser vertiginoso para Félix, dado a que para él sería como si los hubiese revivido después de haber pasado el infierno de perderlos.

 

Después de verlos morir en vivo y en directo uno por uno sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

 

En definitiva, esto no presagiaba para ser un buen día.

 

Y he aquí otra cosa, Félix no había revivido a nadie.

 

La realidad era que no había _traído de regreso_ ni a sus amigos ni a otros habitantes de París, de la muerte, Félix sólo tenía la oportunidad de cambiar sus trágicos destinos, así como el suyo propio.

 

El chico podrá negarlo todo lo que quisiera, sin embargo cuando tiró del gatillo de la pistola justo al corazón de su padre y se permitió descargar sobre el cadáver de éste todo su dolor como su odio también, una parte del buen chico que fue Félix en esta época, se perdió por completo en el futuro que él tanto quería borrar.

 

Con el alma en mano, Plagg esperaba que ese lado mutilado del chico pudiese volver también de entre las cenizas.

 

Mirando suspicaz al conductor de la limosina qué también era su guardaespaldas, Félix cerró la ventana automática que los dividiría para poder charlar con Plagg como debía ser.

 

Incluso abrió la ventana a su lado para maravillarse un poco con las calles de París. Convencerse de que no estaba alucinando… otra vez. Inhalando profundo, el citadino aroma parisino que le permitía a Félix asegurarse de vivir en la realidad.

 

—Plagg, se supone que todo debe seguir como si nada ocurriese, ¿no es así? —se limitó a decir meditando en todo lo que debía hacer—, además si de la noche a la mañana comienzo a comportarme distinto, la serpiente que tengo como padre y su perra rastrera van sospechar que algo me ocurre. Lo último que quiero o necesito es tenerlos cerca, atrás de mí, pisándome los malditos los talones.

 

En un pasado, ni creer por un segundo que Félix Agreste se referiría a su padre y Natalie de ese modo, con tal irrespeto y agresividad. Aunque en el fondo era comprensible; esos dos apenas lo tuvieron desarmado e indefenso, le hicieron tanto daño (físico y mental) en medio de la locura que originó tener tanto poder en sus manos como para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, que el que Félix los odiase a ambos con tanto fervor sólo hablaba de lo mucho que lo hicieron sangrar durante el tiempo que él permaneció cautivo en la oscuridad.

 

Plagg lo sabía. Con una crueldad inhumana, Gabriel y Natalie mataron sin ninguna piedad el frágil corazón de un chico que no hizo más que intentar persuadir a su padre de dejar sus planes de lado y vivir con lo que había hecho: sus propios errores. Arrepentirse de sus pecados. ¿El resultado? El hijo pródigo matando a ambos con el único objetivo de volver a reparar sus errores propios; aquí. Siguiendo la cadena que otros antes que Félix intentaron romper pero fracasaron.

 

Saliendo del chaleco del muchacho, Plagg suspiró deseando que Félix no fuese uno más en la lista.

 

—¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Tu cara da miedo, más de lo que daba hace un par de años. ¿Crees que tus amigos no lo notarán?

—Quizás sí  y les diré lo mismo de siempre: estoy bien.

 

Desviando la mirada, Plagg sufrió en silencio por él al oír esa voz hueca sin emociones.

 

—Y… hace un par de años no había sostenido a nadie muriéndose en mis manos —Félix susurró agobiado—. Lo siento, Plagg. Pero cuando la vi…esa maldita bruja; no pude mantenerme en control; simplemente no pude —las manos del joven temblaron fuerte al visualizar en su mente de nuevo el monstruo en el que esa mujer se convertiría.

 

En lo que ella haría poco después.

 

—La odio, Plagg —gruñó entre dientes—, la odio.

—Lo sé.

 

Vaya que Plagg sabía lo que Félix quería decir.

 

Natalie Sancoeur. Esa maldita descerebrada que sólo seguía órdenes de Gabriel Agreste ciegamente. Por culpa suya habían muerto Nino, Chloé y Alya. Por culpa suya el Maestro Fu también había perecido en su intento de proteger los otros Miraculous que estaban a su cuidado.

 

Por su culpa los demás Kwamis…

 

_»Los únicos Miraculous que necesitaba ya son míos. No necesito a esos otros estorbos._

 

Incluso Nooroo quien rogó piedad por sus hermanos…fue tratado peor que basura.

 

Rememorando lo mismo que Plagg, Félix cerró sus manos con más fuerza sobre sus piernas hasta casi hacerse daño, sólo se detuvo cuando oyó a su compañero.

 

—Me pregunto qué cara pondrás cuando la veas —meditó Plagg sentándose sobre el hombro de su portador. «Tikki», esperaba que ella estuviese bien; siendo lo sentimental que era, ojalá no haya cometido la imprudencia de decirle algo que no debía a su portadora… al menos no aún.

—La misma de siempre —respondió Félix inhalando profundo—. Nada va a cambiar.

—¿Creí que para cambiar ese horrible destino que les espera usaste los…?

—No me refiero a eso —chasqueó la lengua—. Me refiero a… Ladybug.

—¿Por qué no lo dices bien? —preguntó algo irritado—. Se llama Bridge…

—Cállate —espetó dolido girando su vista de vuelta a la ventana; con súplica, tensándose de cuerpo completo—. Cállate… por favor.

 

Entendiendo que la coraza de Félix estaba completamente hecha pedazos pero él quería engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que estaba bien, Plagg asintió y se metió de vuelta en el chaleco cuando el lujoso auto arribó en la escuela.

 

Aferrándose a la poca cordura que le quedaba; saliendo de su fina limosina, Félix abrió un poco la boca para admirar un paisaje ameno.

 

_Ahí estaba otra vez._

 

En una sola pieza, el Colegio Françoise Dupont en perfecto estado con sus jardines intactos y sus escaleras sin quiebre alguno. En alza. Reluciente. Sin manchas de sangre ni cuerpos sin reconocer bajo sus cimientos, o lo que quedaría de ellos.

 

«Cálmate, Félix, cálmate. Recuerda tu misión», era una misión que llevaría tiempo cumplir pero se aseguraría de no fracasar. No podía permitirse ser débil o imprudente otra vez.

 

Tragando saliva fuerte, no deseando dejarse embargar por sus recuerdos, Félix se encaminó lento al interior del instituto mientras trataba de evitar ver de nuevo cadáveres consecutivos por todos lados en luminosos como vertiginosos flashbacks; acumulados encima o debajo de escombros obstruyéndole ciertos caminos a su paso.

 

De vez en cuando Félix detenía sus pies ante la imagen de algún miembro cortado en el piso (una cabeza, un brazo o un torso), sin embargo al parpadear una segunda vez esa imagen se desvanecía dejándole ver un suelo _limpio_.

 

Debía mantenerse firme, hasta el final. Él lo había escogido así.

 

—¡Hey, viejo!

 

Congelándose en su sitio, Félix se detuvo como si le hubiesen apagado el cerebro.

 

Esa voz.

 

—Nino —musitó con seriedad girándose para encarar a su mejor amigo acercándose rápido hacia él.

 

Nino Lahiffe. O mejor dicho, a quien dentro de poco (según sus cálculos) sería Carapace, el héroe bajo la protección del Miraculous de la tortuga que moriría de forma cruel bajo el filo de una _katana_ manejada por la ya antes mencionada Natalie.

 

Nino al igual que el propio Félix, combatió contra la negatividad como un guerrero admirable, sin embargo como el ser humano que era tuvo un límite que fue golpeado con salvajismo hasta quebrar al defensor de la justicia. El pobre perdió completamente la serenidad con la constante presencia de desastres; pérdidas de vidas valiosas, injusticia indetenible sin control.

 

Después de un tiempo, Nino al fin se dejó llevar de llano por la rabia que encendería en su pecho después de enterarse de que su querida Alya Césaire (Rena Rouge) había sido literalmente aplastada por un edificio en un heroico pero estúpido intento de salvar a un montón de gente que de todas formas murió junto con ella.

 

Después de tan espantoso suceso, Carapace arrojó al demonio su sentido común y se lanzó con todo lo que tenía directo a la muerte sin importarle las consecuencias. Matar o morir.

 

Félix ni siquiera pudo estar ahí para ayudarlo pues su padre lo encarceló después de arrancarle su anillo. El viejo sólo aumentó su grado de crueldad con su propio hijo al dejarle una pantalla al fondo de su oscura habitación con recepción mágica de primera mano para hacerle ver todo lo que pasaba. Lo que les ocurría a sus amigos. Lo que le pasaba a la ciudad.

 

_»Todo gracias a ti._

 

Nino perdió aquella lucha… entonces…

 

—¡Vamos, ¿qué es esa cara?! —le palmeó la espalda—. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

 

Quieto como un maniquí, Félix tardó en responder pues momentáneamente se oyó a sí mismo gritar con desesperación.

 

_»¡Nino! ¡No! ¡Nino!_ —el dolor infringido a su tobillo izquierdo el cual estaba encadenado a la pared no le había importado, Félix luchó fieramente por intentar romperlo mientras veía el cuerpo de su amigo caer en picada al piso desde 6 metros en el aire luego de que Natalie, usando un monstruoso Miraculous combinado que de alguna manera volaba sin tener alas, lo dejase azotar de cabeza contra el concreto—. _¡Dios mío, basta ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Padre! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 

Lo peor de todo es que la respuesta a sus desesperadas preguntas era una tan egoísta que no detuvo a Félix de tirar el gatillo a la hora de verle la cara al responsable de tanto sufrimiento ajeno.

 

Nino chasqueó los dedos enfrente de él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, o más bien de sus recuerdos.

 

—Oye, despierta —lo vio confundido y hasta temeroso. ¿Acaso Plagg había tenido razón y su cara daba miedo?—. Félix… ¿estás bien? Comienzas a preocuparme.

 

Parpadeando lento, Félix continuó caminando.

 

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —dijo conteniendo las ganas de estrechar a su amigo en un abrazo y rogarle por su perdón como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo.

 

Por culpa suya, Nino tuvo que enterrar a Alya y a las familias de ambos. Nino fue el último en caer. Por culpa de Félix, él murió cuando su destino pudo haber sido mucho mejor; tener una novia, una familia, ser padre, abuelo. Lo que Nino tuvo que soportar por el error que cometió el maldito estúpido que tenía como mejor amigo, fue tan grande, que el pobre se fue del mundo con una expresión de enfado en su rostro sabiendo que no pudo hacer justicia antes de morir.

 

Nino merecía todo; era un héroe con o sin Miraculous. El chico merecía la felicidad y la paz que Félix no era digno siquiera de imaginar, pues fue gracias a él y a su maldita ingenuidad que a sus amigos les habían arrebatado todo, incluso sus vidas. Por esa estupidez que Félix se encargó de arrancar de su sistema antes de volver, sus amigos habían sufrido demasiado.

 

Luchando contra la sensación de agobio, Félix caminó junto a Nino hasta su viejo salón. Bueno, se supone que en esta época él no debería pensar así dado a que nada de lo que había visto en ese futuro horrible, había pasado aún. Pero Félix simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ese era su _viejo salón_. De hecho aún le parecía extraño su _viejo_ cuerpo; muy delgado aunque fuerte, no tenía la constitución del hombre en el que se había convertido después de cuatro años y medio tratando de sobrevivir.

 

El anterior cuerpo era uno considerablemente más musculoso que tristemente tuvo que ser usado como moneda de intercambio para obtener una mísera oportunidad de escapar de su encarcelamiento. Vender su carne a cambio de lo poco que le quedaba de libertad parecía ser un precio razonable a quedarse en la oscuridad para pudrirse lentamente.

 

_»Tu padre es exquisito, pero tú no estás nada mal._

 

Aguantando una arcada, Félix cerró los ojos al sentarse pidiéndole a su amigo que lo dejase en paz por un rato ya que necesitaba revisar sus apuntes y asegurarse de que estuviesen en orden.

 

—Pero si siempre están en orden; estás exagerando —con despreocupación, Nino se echó sobre la silla con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

 

Por supuesto que adentro de la mochila, todo estaba en orden, el verdadero problema era hacerse cargo del desastre que remolinaba tormentosamente adentro de la cabeza de Félix. Ente chispazos del pasado, su propia consciencia atormentándolo y su corazón palpitando el doble de lo normal, Félix necesitaba distraerse con desesperación en algo o su cerebro haría explosión.

 

No podía ni debía engañarse; sabía que si intentaba hablar con Nino y lo veía demasiado tiempo a la cara no tardaría en desmoronarse en lágrimas y joderlo todo.

 

Nadie debía saber que este Félix ya no era el típico niñato ricachón de 16 años cuyo más grande problema era lidiar con la soledad que le provocaba la indiferencia de su progenitor. Nadie debía saber que tenían a un lado de ellos, como compañero, a un hombre de 20 años que ya estaba harto de su propia vida y sin embargo deseaba salvar las suyas en un intento final por hacer las cosas bien.

 

Si lo lograba… el chico no sabía lo que haría pues una vez que su motivación principal se arreglase. Quizás algo que debió haber hecho. Félix Agreste no iba a ser necesario en el mundo.

 

Al ser ignorado, Nino pronto se rindió de intentar hablar con él. Se giró para recibir a Alya y Bridgette (cuando la vio de reojo, Félix apretó el libro que sostenía) quienes reían de algo que habían hecho juntas ese fin de semana.

 

Carajo, hoy era lunes lo que significaba tener que volver aquí cuatro días más.

 

A Félix le costó la vida intentar prestar atención a las clases y no a las presencias de sus amigos quienes se entretenían con otras cosas o ponían atención a lo que veían.

 

Menos mal que Nino alejó a Bridgette para que ella no se acercase a él, en susurros les decía a ambas chicas que su amigo estaba de malhumor y en ese estado podría agarrar como pelota de futbol a quien sea que se le pusiera en frente; lo que no era del todo incorrecto.

 

Los sentidos de Félix se agudizaron sin que él lo quisiese así. Estaba al pendiente de todos. Algunos estaban anotando en sus libretas puntos a tomar en cuenta de las clases apenas iniciaron, el sonido de los lápices o plumas andando por el papel lo distraían bastante. Otros pasaban de páginas; algunos susurraban entre ellos.

 

Oyó risas femeninas atrás de él, las ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

 

Un alumno más al fondo se removió en su asiento; alguien atrás estaba buscando algo en su mochila pasando por lo que parecían ser bolsitas de frituras vacías que hacían ruido cuando pasaba siquiera un dedo por ahí adentro; otro estaba sacando punta a su lápiz…

 

Sin que se diese cuenta, Félix se quedó dormido a mitad de la exposición audiovisual de la profesora. Estaba tan cansado y sus párpados eran imposibles de sostener por mucho tiempo más.

 

Tiempo…

 

Félix de pronto sintió en medio de su sueño (o su pesadilla) una fuerte bofetada que aún le dolía y sabía, había pasado en verdad.

 

_»Maldito desperdicio de genes. ¡¿Rendirme?! ¡¿Entregarme a la policía?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Intentas burlarte de mí?! Te di la oportunidad de serme útil por primera vez en tu vida, pero ya no más. Mi paciencia contigo se ha acabado_ —en su actual realidad, Félix sintió como su cabello era sujetado con fuerza, tanta que temió por su cuero cabelludo y más aún por lo que vendría a continuación.

 

Con el cuerpo adormecido por un dardo con sedante que aún colgaba en su hombro, el pobre muchacho fue enteramente incapaz de impedirle a su padre quitarle su Miraculous. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin Ladybug? Simple. Gabriel casi lo mató a golpes para disminuir su ritmo cardiaco hasta un grado alarmante, literalmente, engañar al sistema que lo apresaba y de ese modo deslizar el anillo de su mano (rota) sangrante.

 

» _Ahora que tengo el Miraculous del gato_ —habló poniéndose el Miraculous, ignorando un poco a aquella figura sangrienta que seguía siendo su propio hijo— _, sólo me falta conseguir el de esa chiquilla._

_»Padre…_ —Félix no pudo moverse, y sin embargo sentía mucho dolor—. _No… ¡no! ¡No lo hagas, por favor no! ¡Padre!_

 

En el mundo real, el cuerpo de Félix saltó en su sitio.

 

—¡No la toques!

—¿Félix? —Nino lo tocó en el hombro pero al hacer eso sólo empeoró el estado de su amigo quien pasó del sobresalto a la histeria.

 

La oscuridad lo desubicó por completo; Félix no oyó ni sintió a Nino acercándose sino a su padre a punto de arrastrarlo a un sótano donde permanecería durante muchos amaneceres hasta que los ojos se desacostumbrasen a la luz del sol. Sangrando aún.

 

Todos, incluida la siempre relajada profesora Caline Bustier, saltaron en sus sitios cuando Félix Agreste, gritando y aleteando para quitarse a Nino de encima, embargado por el pánico, se levantó de su lugar y salió a trompicones corriendo hacia el interruptor de la luz como si fuese su única salvación.

 

Al volver la luz todos pudieron verlo en un estado de pánico que nadie nunca en sus vidas habían imaginado que Félix pudiese protagonizar. Temblaba demasiado mientras trataba de recuperar el aire respirando agitadamente por la boca; sus hombros subían y bajaban constantemente. Algos temieron que se hubiese quedado en shock.

 

—¿Félix? —Caline se acercó rápido a su alumno, preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

 

Cuando la profesora lo tocó, él gritó, reaccionando como si lo hubiesen marcado con un atizador al rojo vivo. Al darse vuelta, pegando su espalda a la pared, y encarar a la profesora junto a sus alarmados compañeros de instituto, incluida Bridgette Dupain junto a Alya, Félix entendió mejor lo que Plagg había querido decirle.

 

Verlos y revivir junto a esos joviales rostros lo que les había pasado sin que él pudiese hacer otra cosa más que mirar a lo lejos, era algo que no podía controlar. Fue muy ingenuo al pensar que sí iba a poder lidiar con esa carga.

 

Félix apenas se había percatado de sus temblores y lo congelado que sentía el cuerpo.

 

—Estás sudando frío —cautelosa, la profesora puso una mano sobre su frente—. Debes ir a la enfermería.

—E-estoy bien —respiró agitado, en parte avergonzado por su terror incontrolable—. Lo siento —musitó alejándose un poco de la mujer que también vería morir. Ella sería una de las primeras humanas vivas en las que su padre usaría el Cataclysm.

 

A Félix le costó mucho reencontrar el control de sus articulaciones, pero al final pudo volver a su asiento.

 

—Yo no estaría tan segura, Félix. Debes ir a la enfermería.

«¡Dejen de temblar!» les ordenó a sus manos, ignorando a la profesora. Veía el anillo en su dedo; aún seguía ahí.

—Félix —insistió con dulzura.

—Estoy bien —bisbiseó sin levantar la mirada.

 

¡No! No debía ir a la enfermería. Si lo hacía, Félix sólo reviviría lo que le ocurriría a esa mujer también. Con lo mucho que le costaba no girarse y ver a Alya Césaire o peor a Bridgette Dupain, quien él sabía, estaba atrás mirándolo preocupada al igual que los demás.

 

¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!

 

Félix no quería que nadie se angustiase por él. Era indigno de eso.

 

Pronto sintió una mano más grande que el de la profesora, pegarse a su frente.

 

—Viejo, haz caso. Estás helado; Incluso estás temblando y sudando frío. Yo calculo que no tardas en desmayarte —parte broma, parte preocupación; Nino parecía estar de verdad asustado.

 

Félix sentía mucho frío, uno que congelaba hasta los huesos; pero él lo sentía porque lo veía aproximarse. El aroma a sangre no se iba de su cabeza.

 

En definitiva no estaba bien.

 

—Sí, ya voy —no se empecinó en que lo dejasen en paz; mejor que creyesen que estaba resfriado o algo parecido, además, no deseaba seguir viéndolos y que lo tachasen a él de inestable; como si fuese un pobre loco del que debían cuidarse; aunque por mucho que le doliese, ellos no estarían muy equivocados por pensar así.

 

Él podría estar loco, pero al menos aún no estaba hablándole a las paredes. Vaya consuelo.

 

Se levantó de su asiento notando mucha debilidad; encargándole sus cosas a Nino, salió temblando más y más de su aula. A mitad del camino sus piernas flaquearon hasta que su cuerpo se tuvo que apoyar en una de las paredes.

 

Félix se llevó una mano a la cara.

 

—¿Qué está pasándome, Plagg? —musitó no reconociendo ese nivel de agotamiento antes.

—Lo normal, hiciste uso de un poder con el que nadie debe jugar. Te dije que te quedases en casa a descansar, pero nunca me haces caso.

—¿Estás diciéndome que usé incluso mi propia energía? —oh no, sus ojos se cerraban.

—Estoy diciéndote que, si hubieses retrocedido un minuto más habrías causado un declive en el tiempo-espacio… por eso te habrías ganado mi respeto. Sin embargo habrías muerto también, soltando así el hilo con el que retrocedías cada segundo de modo que la línea temporal no parase de retroceder ni avanzar nunca en un descontrol imparable. —Plagg se refería la estela de luz que salió de él, Félix lo captó—. En resumen: estuviste a un segundo de causar un verdadero desastre.

 

¿Acaso Plagg estaba admirado por lo que pudo haber pasado? Para Félix, lo que su Kwami dijo no se oía nada bien ni digno de mencionarse con tanto respeto, pero debía ser normal que Plagg pensase así después de todo él era la esencia de la destrucción.

 

—De acuerdo, doctor —ironizó, si tuviese las fuerzas le pegaría con la uña en su enorme cabeza de gato irritable—. ¿Qué debo tomar para recuperarme?

—Debes descansar, es todo. No hay pócima mágica para reponer tus energías; eso sólo podemos hacerlo nosotros los Kwamis —se enorgulleció por eso.

—Genial —intentó caminar pero tropezó, Plagg se rio sin embargo rápido se detuvo al percatarse de que el chico estaba en pésimo estado; la visión de Félix tambaleó—. Plagg… me siento muy mal…

 

Con esto, las rodillas del muchacho pegaron en el piso al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

 

—¡Félix! —gritó una voz femenina atrás de él.

 

El conocimiento se le esfumó de las manos antes de que pudiese ubicar la identidad de a quien pertenecía dicho grito. ¡Oh esperen! No fue necesario que lo pensase tanto; los sueños de Félix se encargaron de hacerle recordarla a la perfección.

 

En frente de esa modesta panadería, derrotada y con un pedazo de hierro enterrado en su costado izquierdo; quien una vez fue declarada como la mejor Ladybug de todos los tiempos, ya hacía derrotada bajo su enemigo vestido de negro.

 

_»¡¿Crees que ganarás?!_ —ella escupió sangre—. _¡Nunca!_

_»Niña estúpida_ —entonces los Miraculous fueron tomados de ella sin compasión, la chica sangró de sus orejas. Gritando, Bridgette Dupain vio con horror cómo su enemigo se apoderaba de ambos aretes—. _¡Yo ya gané! ¡Cataclysm!_

 

En ese preciso momento, Bridgette Dupain sería la primera persona en la que Papillon o mejor dicho, Chat Noir, usaría el Cataclysm con completa malicia. Gritando glorioso por su éxito mientras su enemiga se consumía dolorosamente bajo una cara de angustia total.

 

Sintiéndose miserable y temeroso, los ojos del joven Félix se abrieron de golpe a una realidad más brillante; al sentarse lento, vio a su derecha a una chica que empezó a tartamudear en cuanto lo vio consciente de nuevo.

 

Alguien que él no esperaba encontrar ni hoy ni en un par de semanas. Fue muy ingenuo (otra vez) al pensar que podría mantenerse alejado de ella.

 

—¡Fé-Félix! ¡Despertaste! ¡Qué bien! —en esta ocasión, se vio incapaz de apartarla de su lado.

 

Esa euforia. Esa calidez. El abrazo que ella le dio fue extremadamente relajante, tanto que no pudo evitar aferrarla a él; buscar en esa chica aunque sea 5 minutos de confort no merecidos. Un instinto protector que Félix no sabía que tenía hasta que la vio desvanecerse en cenizas negras, se activó en él.

 

La estrechó con tanta fuerza que incluso Bridgette se desubicó. Quizás incluso la dejó sin aire.

 

—¿Félix?

 

Él tenía tanto que decirle. Tanto por lo que disculparse con esa chica; pues no sólo ella murió ese día sino todos aquellos que trataron de defender a Ladybug. Queen Bee salió malherida, murió poco después en otra batalla por lo poco que le quedaba de paz a la ciudad luego de la caída de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

 

Todos incluyendo los padres de Bridgette quienes heridos, fueron asesinados posterior a la eliminación de la chica con una crueldad indignante que seguía quemando a Félix por dentro.

 

Ese monstruo, una vez que se apoderó de ambos Miraculous y convocó a Tikki a la fuerza, sólo usó un chasquido de dedos para acabar con toda esa gente; hacerla polvo en un segundo.

 

Félix simplemente no pudo abrir la boca; estaba demasiado ocupando inhalando el perfume natural que desprendía el cabello de Bridgette Dupain que no quiso pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que ella respiraba y que él tenía la oportunidad en sus manos de evitarle tan miserable final.

 

Su cálido cuerpo le bastó para recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba alucinándola.

 

De pronto dejó de importarle si “comportarse como siempre” era una opción vital.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bridgette? —exigió saber no tan frívolo como hubiese querido—. Deberías estar en clases.

—Y-yo so-sólo quería… a-asegurarme de-de qu-que estuvieses bien.

—De hecho —se entrometió una segunda voz femenina—, ambos deberían estar de camino a sus casas ahora mismo, joven Agreste.

 

Gimiendo por la sorpresa, ambos se separaron rápido cuando notaron a la enfermera. Ésta se rio pícaramente de los dos, acercándose para revisar a Félix.

 

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —desvió la mirada cuando la mujer le sonrió con complicidad.

—La señorita Dupain te encontró en el pasillo, solicitó ayuda de un compañero que te trasladó hasta acá.

—F-fue Nino, Félix —le dijo Bridgette sonrojada hasta las orejas.

 

Él no quiso verla a la cara. No con la enfermera presente, sería demasiado vergonzoso demostrar lo feliz que estaba por verla bien y a salvo cuando se supone que “la semana pasada” no podía ni visualizarla a lo lejos sin que sintiese que su día entero acababa de arruinarse.

 

Y no sólo él pensaba eso. Para Bridgette, era algo completamente desquiciante que Félix aceptase con tanta emoción un abrazo de ella cuando la semana pasada la había rechazado otra vez a una de sus tantas invitaciones para ver una película.

 

—E-entiendo.

—Sea como sea, Agreste, debes de cuidarte más. Sé que eres un muchacho muy aplicado pero debes tener un control. Tus energías son muy bajas —le reprendió la enfermera—. Estás muy pálido y tu presión es baja también, hay que dormir más; no sé cómo habrás llegado hasta ese estado pero voy a tener que recetarte algunas vitaminas. Lo más pronto posible, acude a tu médico y que se te haga un diagnóstico más detallado. Me preocupas, muchacho.

 

Cielos. Esa era la frase que Félix más oiría en todo el día, según parece.

 

—Entiendo —se bajó de la camilla de la enfermería con ayuda de Bridgette quien no pudo evitar sentir que algo muy raro estaba pasando con él aparte de sus ya nombradas bajas energías.

 

Al recibir los medicamentos mencionados, Félix y Bridgette salieron de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa por parte de la mujer; el uno junto al otro sin decirse nada; quizás el corresponder ese abrazo había dejado a la chica en un jaque mental lo suficientemente fuerte para no ponerse a saltar a su alrededor. Eso era algo que Félix agradecía mucho.

 

El chico por su lado aún se sentía un poco mareado; demasiado débil como para pedirle a Dupain que se alejase de él pues su presencia lo debilitaba todavía más; lo hacía flaquear como dudar de sí mismo. Le recordaba con intensidad lo inútil que había sido como su compañero y que ya le había fallado aunque ella no lo supiese.

 

Afuera del instituto Alya y Nino se encontraban esperándolos. Se acercaron a ellos cuando los vieron llegar.

 

—¿Estás bien? No me asustes así —lo reprendió Nino dándole su mochila.

—Perdón —tomó sus cosas pasando de largo de Alya, a quien tampoco tenía el valor de ver a los ojos.

 

Los tres amigos se vieron entre ellos antes de apresurarse a seguirlo.

 

—Oye, Félix. Tu chofer espera allá —remarcó Nino señalando la presencia corpulenta de su guardaespaldas aproximándose.

 

Apretando los puños, Félix detuvo sus pies.

 

No podía permitirse ser estúpido.

 

Necesitaba estar solo, de verdad,  su cabeza no podía soportar más de esto. Ansiaba meditar en lo que debía hacer, sin embargo tampoco podía darse la libertad de elegir lo que quería hasta haber terminado con este desastre infernal.

 

—¡Félix! —gritó el fuerte hombre con su gruesa voz.

 

El único aliado que Félix tendría en su miserable futuro; o eso sólo hasta que su padre se enteró de que el hombre lo ayudaba, dándole de comer otra cosa más digna y no las sobras; ¿su castigo? Ser decapitado frente a los ojos de Félix.

 

Recordando que ese tipo, a la hora de la verdad sería más leal a él que a su padre, Félix se giró y lo miró.

 

—No quiero andar en coche hasta casa —le dijo excusándose de su actuar precipitado.

—Tu padre llamó —por el tono que usó, Félix dedujo que su padre no le pidió al guardaespaldas que le trajese una pizza cuando volviese—. Me dijo que si no estabas de regreso en una hora no me molestase en regresar; por favor, muchacho, de esa hora sólo me quedan veinte minutos.

 

Félix lo miró a los ojos, y como el resto, el gigantesco hombre se sintió algo perturbado por ese brillo violento que esperaba a ser explotado.

 

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó pasando del hombre a Nino quien también se tensó—. ¿Qué?

 

Nervioso, el chico se rascó la nuca.

 

—No te ofendas, hombre; pero… —tragó saliva—, esa mirada nos dice que deseas arrancarle la cabeza a alguien y que si queremos seguir teniendo las nuestras en su lugar, debemos mantener nuestra distancia.

 

Ante eso Félix puso los ojos en blanco.

 

Nino podría bromear o no, pero no se equivocaba. El tiempo pudo haber retrocedido 4 años y medio para todos ahí; sus vidas eran pacíficas otra vez, sus mayores problemas no tenían nada de especial más allá de lo cotidiano para un adolescente parisino promedio; pero para Félix el dolor, la ira y la sed de venganza estaban aún demasiado frescas en su sistema como para olvidarlas o intentar ocultarlas tras su despertar en esta época, dónde aún no se desataba el infierno de donde él había salido.

 

—No seas ridículo —gruñó oyéndose temible, incluso Félix lo notó—. Sólo es la presión.

—Pues la presión te hace ver como un maldito psicópata —sin pelos en la lengua, Alya se cruzó de brazos cuando Félix la volteó a ver sin mover nada salvo sus ojos en su dirección—. Y no creas que esa miradita de mafioso italiano me asusta, amigo.

—Sí, ya lo sé —cerró sus ojos—. Sé exactamente lo que te asusta.

—¿Y según tú, qué sería? —lo retó Alya.

 

Lo había visto tras la pantalla. El miedo y la desesperación recorriendo a Rena Rouge de pies a cabeza cuando sus padres, las gemelitas y por último su hermana mayor, fueron masacrados uno por uno mientras ella luchaba con otros fieros enemigos en su palpable pérdida de la razón por el horror de saber que no llegaría a tiempo. Todo el caos se llevó a cabo arriba de un gran edificio.

 

Posterior a la caída de Queen Bee y Ladybug, Rena Rouge dio todo de sí misma para llegar hasta sus padres y hermanas apenas se enteró que habían sido secuestrados, la familia Césaire cautiva, intentó escapar de su secuestradora. Curioso; ese mismo día la familia de Alya supo de su identidad como heroína.

 

Lo raro era que Félix no sabía cómo exactamente se habían enterado su padre y Natalie de la identidad de la chica. En serio no lo sabía y le fastidiaba no saber cómo cambiar eso.

 

Alya intentó salvar las vidas que más amaba sin importarle la suya. Horas después el edificio donde se encontraban colapsó sobre ella, su familia y los asustados ciudadanos que no pudieron correr lo suficientemente rápido. Algunos por curiosos, otros porque no pudieron salir del edificio y quedaron atrapados adentro.

 

Ni Rena Rouge ni nadie que estuviese con ella tuvo salvación. No mucho después Carapace se reuniría con ella en el más allá.

 

«Tú mayor temor es perder a toda tu familia sin haberlo podido evitar». Félix dudó en decírselo.

—Joven Félix —intervino el guardaespaldas—, por favor. Mi tiempo se agota.

 

Tensándose, Félix rememoró más. Un pinchazo penetró en su sien izquierda.

 

_»Come rápido, muchacho. El tiempo se agota. Tu padre sospecha que en realidad no estoy haciéndote ningún daño como me lo encomendó. Si lo descubre, me matará._

 

¿Qué clase de cerdo miserable le ordenaba a un guardaespaldas que maltratase a quien debía proteger y quien por años protegió? Félix tuvo que recordar que este hombre podría serle de mucha utilidad ya que a la hora de la verdad, su lealtad estaba con él y no con su padre.

 

Aun así debía cubrir sus propias espaldas de todos los que lo rodeaban.

 

De absolutamente todos.

 

—Claro —respondió dándole su mochila al hombre, pasando de largo de Nino y las chicas.

 

Durante todo ese tiempo no le dedicó ni una sola mirada a Bridgette quien también se había helado sobre sus pies al ver el cambio radical que de la noche a la mañana había sufrido el muchacho de sus sueños. Estaba asustada de él, eso le dolió a Félix dado a que por supuesto se dio cuenta del modo en el que ponía distancia entre ambos.

 

¿A dónde se había ido todo su “amor”?

 

A Félix pensar en eso le dolió más de lo que nunca admitiría.

 

¿Habría sido un error lo que hizo? Intentar salvarlos… ¿sólo para ser visto como un monstruo del que debían cuidarse si aún no había hecho nada malo sólo verse irritable?

 

Además, ¿qué otra cara podría tener Félix dado su bestial pasado (o futuro)?

 

No es como si volver en el tiempo le diese a Félix muchas esperanzas de cambiar todo lo que había vivido; sí, tenía a sus amigos de vuelta y podría advertirles del peligro que se les avecinaba, pero no quería decir que él tendría las de ganar.

 

Si tan solo dejasen de verlo como si se hubiese vuelto loco o fuese a cortarles los cuellos en un instante. Si tan solo dejasen de tratarlo como si él fuese el verdadero peligro; sólo una bomba nuclear de tiempo; Félix se los agradecería mucho.

 

Sin embargo tenía que ser más listo que sentimental.

 

Hacer algo tan estúpido como decirles a los chicos que venía del futuro sería no esperar a que al menos Nino y Alya obtuviesen sus Miraculous como debía ser lo que sin duda podría convertirse en un problema dado a que esos dos eran aliados poderosos de los que dependería mucho.

 

Hacer algo tan estúpido como decirles quién era realmente y de qué época venía sería decirle a gritos a Bridgette Dupain que el chico por el cual deliraba, estaba enamorado de su alter-ego y no de ella en sí.

 

Hacer algo tan imprudente como dejarse llevar, ponerse a gritar y perder la razón por la desesperación que lo deshacía por dentro, sería el equivalente de pegarse un cartel con letras parpadeantes de neón sobre su frente diciendo: “ _soy un imbécil_ ”.

 

¿Y después qué haría? ¿Qué explicaciones daría? Félix no estaba preparado para hablar de esto con nad… un momento.

 

«¡La hay!» se detuvo rápido. Sí había una persona a la que podía acudir. ¡Sí, la había! Como todos los demás, ese hombre también debería estar aún en el mundo de los vivos.

 

Negándose a mirar hacia atrás, Félix esperó hasta que el auto se puso en marcha para sacar su teléfono celular y marcar un número que esperaba, no fuese el equivocado.

 

Mira qué curioso que hasta lo tenía entre sus contactos como “ _Profesor de idioma chino_ ”. Eso ya lo había olvidado.

 

_—¿Sí?_

_—Maestro Fu. Soy Félix Agreste_ —habló en un chino demasiado avanzado. Uno que se supone no debería tener hasta dos años después de mucha práctica; quizás más por necesidad de intentar descifrar el libro de los Miraculous que por sentir pasión real por el idioma.

_—Hola, chico. ¿Cómo has estado?_ —le habló del mismo modo a tono de broma.

 

Félix también había olvidado lo mucho que al Maestro le gustaba bromear de vez en cuando. Sintió una calidez refrescante en su cuerpo al oírlo hablarle así.

 

Decidió sincerarse con él.

 

_—Considerando que acabo de despertar de un futuro catastrófico, quisiera hablar con usted._

_—¿Perdón, Félix? No te sigo._

_—Maestro, por favor, necesito verlo. Se lo suplico. Venga a mi casa mañana. Me aseguraré de estar enfermo pero no lo suficiente como para no recibirlo._

_—Chico, en serio no sé de qué estás hablando pero si es una broma…_

_—¿En serio parezco bromear?_ —inquirió perdiendo la paciencia— _, se lo explicaré todo mañana. Adiós._

 

Entonces colgó.

 

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, muchacho —Plagg no salió de su chaleco.

—Si alguien puede orientarme mejor que tú en este desastre, es el Maestro Fu. Ya deberías saberlo —razonó Félix—. Además, si no le aclaro rápido a alguien que aunque lo parezca, ya no soy un maldito niñato de dieciséis años, voy a gritar.

—Sí, entiendo. Debe ser terrible tener más de veinte y seguir siendo tratado como un adolescente frágil.

 

Si Plagg se burlaba o se compadecía de él, Félix no se molestó en descubrirlo. Sea como sea, elegir como su guía en esta época al Maestro Fu parecía ser una alternativa aceptable. Después de todo, como Guardián de los Miraculous, Fu debería saber que todo podía ser posible cuando se juntaban los Miraculous del gato y la mariquita.

 

Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de querer admitir enfrente del hombre que para lograr volver, había tenido que asesinar a su propio padre. O declarar abiertamente que todo había sido culpa de él.

 

Jamás podría eludir sus responsabilidades, pero su padre era un secreto aparte. Suyo y de los Kwamis sobrevivientes.

 

Aunque estuviese orgulloso de haberse vengado por fin de la escoria que había convertido el planeta entero en un infierno, dudaba que sus infantiles amigos adolescentes con valores moralistas tan arraigados en sus cabezotas, pudiesen entenderlo. No necesitaba de ningún adivino para saber que los chicos de esta época se escandalizarían, o que el Maestro lo miraría como un monstruo si se enteraba de ello.

 

Bastaba con ver el modo temeroso en el que lo trataron cuando se dieron cuenta que él no estaba de humor para sus estupideces, para hacerle entender a Félix que era mejor mantenerlos ignorantes (a todos) de la situación completa hasta que sus mentes madurasen lo suficiente como para comprender lo que les esperarían si no le ayudaban.

 

Dejándose relajar un poco por el viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta y dejando que sólo así Plagg comiese otra vez después de largos años, ese apestoso queso repugnante, Félix comenzó a planear sus próximos movimientos en caso de que el Maestro Fu le impidiese degollar a Gabriel Agreste cuando el bastardo cerrase sus ojos.

 

…

 

—Tu padre espera en su despacho —le notificó Natalie, parada rectamente, sin verlo directo a la cara.

 

Fingiendo ignorarla lo más posible, Félix se abrió paso hasta llegar a las puertas enormes que lo separaban del insensible hijo de perra que no deseaba ver ahora mismo.

 

Pasando sin permiso o siquiera anunciarse, Félix encaró nuevamente a Gabriel Agreste. Esta vez ni él apuntaba una pistola ni el otro amenazaba con desaparecerlo como hizo con Ladybug, los señores Dupain y un montón de personas más.

 

_»¿Eres capaz de matarme?_

_»Por mi único deseo de querer matarte, he hecho cosas de verdad horribles. Cosas por las que pronto te veré en el infierno._ —Gabriel se rio con burla, sujetándose un extremo sangrante de la cabeza donde se supone debía estar su oreja.

_»No eres mejor que yo, mocoso. Nunca lo serás._

 

Serio, Félix vio el escritorio con una computadora dándole la espalda; esta vez no había una laptop dándole la cara mostrándole una grabación en blanco y negro, cosa que lo alivio un poco.

 

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó sin ningún tono de respeto en su voz.

—Supe lo que te ocurrió en la escuela.

«Qué paternal, ¿te preocupaste por mí?» Félix se atragantó con esa irónica pregunta pues nada en él quedaba para confiar que su padre alguna vez lo vio como algo más que un objeto del que podía exprimir algún provecho propio.

—¿Y bien? —exigió saber el hombre—, dijeron que no era nada grave sin embargo no confío en esa enfermera.

—Estoy bien —insistió Félix—. Sólo necesito reposar en cama y tomar unas vitaminas.

—Ya arreglé que un doctor te asistiese mañana antes de irte a la escuela.

—Me dijeron que debía quedarme en casa.

—El doctor decidirá si te quedas o no —espetó Gabriel poniendo sus manos atrás de la espalda—. Ahora vete.

 

Sin decirle nada más (oh, cuánto deseaba decirle), Félix dio media vuelta y se encaminó en marcha a su alcoba.

 

Maldito. Maldito fuese por toda la eternidad.

 

Ya sea en esta época o en otra, Gabriel Agreste nunca dejaría de atormentarlo.

 

Sin embargo, había algo que su padre ignoraba y eso era que no estaba tratando con el mismo chiquillo ingenuo al que logró arrebatarle su Miraculous apenas éste le dio la espalda, iniciando así toda una cadena de tragedias. Enfrentaba a un hombre que lo odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, y ese hombre no había vuelto en el tiempo para hacer nada.

 

Este Félix tampoco estaba dispuesto a tenerlo interfiriendo en sus planes.

 

Aprovechando que no había akumas de los cuales preocuparse, Félix cerró su cuarto con seguro después de una solitaria cena que ya no le parecía tan desagradable pues al fin comía alimentos decentes luego de años y años comiendo sobras como un pobre perro callejero.

 

—Félix, háblame. ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Plagg al verlo acomodar su cebo en la cama, luego cambiar su típico traje elegante por una ropa negra más acorde a cómo se sentía; unos pantalones vaqueros, unas botas estilo militar y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Prendas que usaría más comúnmente al escapar de su encarcelamiento para intentar ocultarse.

 

Félix se acomodó la chaqueta descubriendo la mano que tenía el anillo.

 

— _Plagg, transfórmame._

 

Sin decir nada, el Kwami fue absorbido por el anillo y de nuevo, Chat Noir hizo su aparición luego de un estallido verde.

 

Algo no estaba bien.

 

Al verse al espejo, Félix concordó con lo que le había dicho Nino esta tarde. Su mirada es espeluznante; su aspecto era demasiado perturbador como para exponerlo al público.

 

Si un niño que admirase a Chat Noir lo viese ahora mismo seguramente se pondría a llorar con un terror tan grande que el pobre infante correría hasta el primer payaso disfrazado de _Pennywise_ y le pediría su protección.

 

Con una amargura palpable el chico se pasó las manos enguantadas por toda la cara, tratando de relajarse. Debía mentalizarse bien antes de proseguir con sus planes.

 

Él ya no era un chiquillo.

 

Haciendo un conocido ejercicio de respiración, Félix se descubrió la cara saliendo posteriormente por su ventana sin reparar que no sólo su rostro lucía diferente sino también ciertos aspectos mínimos (pero notorios) del propio traje.

 

Siendo más rápido y ágil de lo que recordaba que era en estos años, Félix emprendió camino sigiloso hasta una vieja tienda de antigüedades curiosamente cercana a la pastelería de los Dupain. Al pasar por ahí, el chico no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar el establecimiento sólo para asegurarse de que todo ahí estuviese en orden.

 

Después continuó corriendo.

 

Cayendo de pie en el tejado que buscaba, Chat Noir tomó de su cintura el bastón de metal y forzó la entrada para pasar una vez que se aseguró que nadie lo viese. Al ingresar, no esperaba ser recibido por un Maestro soñoliento aún en piyama.

 

—Félix —lo reprendió como si ya lo hubiese estado esperando—. ¿Pero qué haces…?

—No puedo esperar hasta mañana, debemos hablar ahora. _Plagg, garras fuera._

 

Sin darle la opción de pedirle que volviese a su casa, Félix se adentró a la pequeña sala de estar; ahí el Maestro (sin alternativas) calentó agua para té verde. A Plagg le dio un poco de queso chédar quien se sintió ofendido por tal _cosa_ que al final terminó comiendo.

 

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro y entonces Félix abrió la Caja de Pandora.

 

—Maestro Fu —meditó en lo que diría; mirando a Wayzz al lado de Plagg, Félix encontró fortaleza en su Kwami, quien asintió con la cabeza, para proseguir—. Maestro, yo retrocedí en el tiempo hasta esta época para remediar mi error.

—¿Qué? —Fu parpadeó soñoliento y confuso; se descolocó, como era lógico.

—Sé que esto va a sonarle como una locura. Sin embargo he de decirle que no lo es. Este que ve aquí —se señaló a sí mismo—, no soy el Yo de ésta época. Soy el Yo de cuatro años y medio en el futuro.

 

El hombre se vio tan perturbado como Félix había esperado que estuviese.

 

—¿Quisieras explicarte mejor? —lo miró suspicaz—. ¿Has consumido drogas?

—No —espetó Félix.

 

El maestro estuvo en silencio por un rato.

 

—¿En serio estás diciendo que…?

—Sí —insistió—; Maestro, vengo de un futuro en el que soy el causante de todo un desastre mundial —explicó no dejándose llevar del todo por sus emociones—. Por mi culpa… todos, mis amigos, ¡usted! Todos morirán bajo las manos del hombre que posee a Nooroo.

—Nunca te dije su nombre —recalcó el Maestro con resquemor.

—No, porque eso lo sabré después. Y lo veré en persona cuando Papillon me quite el Miraculous del gato —afirmó desviando su mirada.

 

Todavía desconfiado, el Maestro puso a Félix a prueba con otro tipo de información que en esa época era imposible que tuviese. Desde las funciones de todos los Miraculous restantes hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que el hombre se pasó las manos por la cara al darse cuenta que Félix no estaba mintiendo.

 

—¿Y pretendes reacomodar tu error cometiendo otro? —lo interceptó el Maestro con dureza—. No sabes la imprudencia que has cometido —regañó.

—¿Imprudencia? Cometeré esa grave imprudencia en un año, según mis cálculos.

—¡Félix! No lo entiendes, el hilo del destino no puede ser alterado —se descompuso.

—Pues ya lo alteré —contraatacó—, y si por algo decidí decírselo es porque necesito de su ayuda.

 

El Maestro se volvió a su sitio notablemente afectado.

 

—Maestro, quiero que sepa que entiendo su reacción. Pues sé lo que ocurrió hace años —ambos no se atormentaron con sus propios demonios—. Y ese es motivo por el cual, le suplico que me oriente. Sólo usted puede ayudarme.

—Si sabes lo que pasó —Fu lo miró con un fuego peligroso en sus ojos—, ¿por qué repites esa historia?

—Porque lo que les espera a todos una vez que el opresor de Nooroo se apodere de ambos Miraculous es peor que cualquier infierno —al buscar las palabras correctas para seguir hablando, Félix bebió un poco de té, el ya cual estaba tibio—. Tengo poco tiempo para desviar ese maldito final.

 

Viéndose a los ojos, el Maestro detectó en Félix un agobio terrible.

 

—Nunca has tenido tiempo, Félix —el Maestro volteó a ver a Plagg, quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada—. ¿Por qué le permitiste hacerlo?

—Le suplico que no reprenda a Plagg por seguirme, Maestro —intervino Félix pues su Kwami sí se lo había advertido—. Soy yo el del error.

—¿Y Tikki? —preguntó el Maestro a Plagg, ignorando a Félix.

—Mi Terroncito está aún muy afectada —respondió—, le hará bien volver a los brazos de su ama —musitó Plagg esperando no equivocarse.

 

El Maestro Fu pegó sus palmas a la mesa con una dolorosa resignación.

 

—¿Por qué, Félix? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que perdieses el Miraculous en primer lugar? —Félix se mentiría a sí mismo si se dijese que no se esperaba esa pregunta—. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

 

Intentando retener las lágrimas, fracasando de manera miserable. Félix respondió:

 

—Hay cosas que aún no estoy preparado para decirle. —Apretó los puños bajo la mesita, cerrando sus ojos no queriendo que más lágrimas saliesen—. La vergüenza… no me deja hacerlo.

 

Bajando la cabeza, Félix se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con las manos aunque eso no importaba pues más y más volvían a salir. Había demasiadas que detuvo durante años mientras preparaba el modo de hacerse con los Miraculous y volver atrás donde todos seguían vivos y felices. Donde él no era el causante de semejante casa del horror.

 

El Maestro Fu se vio a sí mismo en Félix, unos años más joven en China; igual de desorientado, hecho pedazos, sin deseos de seguir viviendo; sabiendo que había cometido una gran estupidez en su desesperado intento de alejar la agonía y el sentimiento de culpa. El hombre sencillamente no pudo ignorar ese lastimoso quejido que pedía a gritos un poco de paz. Una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

 

—De acuerdo —murmuró el Maestro.

 

Félix, aunque no dejó de sollozar, pudo articular sin problemas su duda:

 

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dije que… te ayudaré. En lo que pueda. Te voy a ayudar a remediar lo que hiciste.

 

Alzando la cara hinchada y enrojecida, Félix recibió un pañuelo de papel que le ofreció el Maestro Fu; lo tomó, usándolo para limpiar su cara y la nariz.

 

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Eso es lo que tú deberás decirme.

—No entiendo —Félix tiró el pañuelo en la basura, girándose hacia el anciano.

—Dijiste que retrocediste cuatro años.

—Cuatro años y medio… bueno, unos días más del medio año para ser cinco.

—Entiendo. Y según tú querías retroceder tres y medio.

—Más o menos. Unos días antes de dejarme engañar.

—¿Engañar? ¿Acaso Papillon logró akumatizarte?

 

Félix negó con la cabeza aceptando otra taza de té, sentándose junto al hombre.

 

—Es que yo no lo sabía en esta época. Pero siempre tuve a Papillon bajo mis narices. O más bien, sobre ellas.

—Lo conoces —se sorprendió.

—Bastante bien, sin embargo, no creo que sea prudente que usted o Bridgette lo sepan aún.

—Incluso sabes su nombre —el Maestro no pudo evitar sorprenderse más.

 

La mirada de Félix se hizo aún más triste.

 

—Le dije que usé ambos Miraculous para retroceder en el tiempo, ¿no es así?

 

El Maestro poco a poco iba comprendiendo mejor lo que estaba pasando, la magnitud del error cometido por Félix Agreste.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo con seriedad—, sabes quién es Papillon lo que quiere decir que buscarás arrebatarle el Miraculous de la mariposa.

—No.

—¿No?

—Por el momento sólo quiero vigilar sus pasos —masculló Félix bebiendo otro poco de té, relajando sus músculos tensos—. Quiero hacerle creer que nada fuera de su control está pasando mientras veo la forma de darle la vuelta y ver su espalda; acercarme lo suficiente y entonces cuando lo tenga lo suficientemente cerca, voy a volver a matarlo.

«¿Volver?».

 

El Maestro Fu vio con mucha tristeza al muchacho gris que ahora era poco más que una sombra vengativa dispuesta a darlo todo para evitar que el mismo desastre azotase dos veces. Estaba decidido a dar incluso su propia alma.

 

«Pobre muchacho» se compadeció.

—¿Por qué no dice nada? —inquirió Félix sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Porque no sé si matarlo sea la solución —meditó el hombre—, si lo conoces y de cierto modo es importante para ti, creo que debemos buscar otro método para cambiar ese destino que deseas eliminar.

—¿Importante? Dejó de ser importante en el momento en el que me ató para hacerme ver cómo eliminaba a los que amaba uno por uno —gruñó con odio—. Y no hay otro modo, créame —decretó Félix más decidido de lo que el anciano esperaba—. Por mis dudas y por querer buscar _otros métodos_ que no fuesen pelear contra él, muchos pagaron con sus vidas. Ese hombre está tan vacío como yo por dentro y no se detendrá ante nada con tal de hacer su ambición realidad.

—¿Y qué se supone que busca?

—Dijo que jugar con el tiempo es peligroso. ¿Y qué tal con la vida humana?

—¿Vida?

—Hay cosas con las que uno no debe jugar, ¿cierto? El tiempo es solo una de ellas.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio meditando en sus propios planes. El Maestro no quería llegar tan lejos como para matar a quien sea que estuviese poseyendo a Nooroo, pero estaba más que claro que Félix Agreste de cuatro años y medio en el futuro no había tenido otra elección más que hacerlo.

 

¿De qué clase de infierno había salido este muchacho para hablar de matar a su enemigo con tanta frialdad?

 

—Dime una cosa Félix.

—¿Sí?

—Ese hombre, Papillon. ¿Ahora es igual al ser en el que se convertirá cuando posee los dos Miraculous?

 

Pensativo, Félix apretó el vaso.

 

—Es un bastardo.

—¿Pero es el mismo? —insistió—. Tú debiste haberlo sentido; el poder que ambos Miraculous poseen juntos es…

—Seductor —dijo guturalmente haciendo presión en los dedos, encajando más y más el anillo de Chat Noir.

—Se puede decir que sí.

—¿Intenta decirme que ese hombre puede cambiar?

—Estoy diciendo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para mejorar el destino del que escapaste. Incluso él.

 

Félix se pasó una mano por la cara no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo.

 

—No lo haré —decretó firme—. La última vez que me apiadé de él y le ofrecí mi mano lo único que recibí de su parte fueron heridas, dolor, muerte. No pienso volver a darle la oportunidad de engañar a nadie; menos a usted, que ni siquiera lo conoce ahora. Es un miserable cerdo egoísta y no dejará de serlo nunca.

 

El Maestro lo comprendió. No lo aceptaba pero entendía el enfado de Félix.

 

—El me mata también, ¿no es así?

—Y no se conformó con eso —gruñó entre dientes—. No se conformó con someter a toda Francia. Tampoco se conformó con arrebatarme mi libertad o a mis amigos; él es un monstruo, Maestro Fu, un monstruo. Es mi deber exterminarlo antes de que abra las puertas del infierno —negó con la cabeza—, no hay otro modo.

 

Terminando de beber, Félix se levantó de la mesa.

 

—Volveré en un par de días; por favor no le hablé a Ladybug de esta conversación. Hasta donde ella sabe, yo sigo siendo el mismo.

—Pero no lo eres, Félix —recalcó lo mismo que Plagg hace unas horas.

 

Sólo por eso y la verdad que había en ello, Félix quiso gritar por la indignación que lo recorría. Él estaba muerto por dentro, ¡todo gracias a la ambición de su propio padre!

 

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —continuó el Maestro—: has salido de un infierno. Eso se ve apenas mirarte los ojos —suspiró con desgano—. Escucha, ella podrá ser un poco despistada pero no es estúpida. Es muy intuitiva y sensible. Bastante temprano se dará cuenta de que algo no está bien contigo se lo diga yo, o no.

—Chat Noir no le importa en lo absoluto.

—Pero Félix Agreste sí. Así como Félix Agreste siempre se ha preocupado por Ladybug más no por Bridgette Dupain.

 

Una risa irónica salió de sus jóvenes labios sin cicatrices visibles sobre su piel.

 

—Dígame una cosa: ¿le parecía divertido vernos sin saber quién era quién?

—Lo admito —alzó los hombros—. Pero no quería que sus vidas civiles interfirieran al cien por ciento con sus deberes como súper héroes.

—¿Y por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que al elegirme iba a…?

—Yo me guio por sus auras, muchacho. Las almas llameantes llenas de justicia que ustedes poseen. Ambos, tú y ella, fueron elegidos por el destino, no por mí —el Maestro le sonrió—. Y si tú estás aquí después de presenciar tanto horror; de tener ambos Miraculous en tus manos sólo para usarlos en un intento de salvar otras vidas en vez de tomar el dominio de todo lo que tus ojos ven en venganza por lo que has pasado, eso quiere decir que elegirte no fue un error.

 

Mirándolo brevemente sin creerse una sola palabra, Félix llamó a Plagg convirtiéndose en Chat Noir. El Maestro se extrañó en cuanto lo vio.

 

—Te ves diferente.

—Me siento diferente —miró sus manos con los guantes dándose cuenta de que el traje negro tenía un leve brillo de verde amatista. Incluso se sentía más poderoso. Letal.

 

¿Y dónde diablos estaba su cascabel? En vez de eso su cuello estaba siendo protegido por una correa de cuero grueso que más parecía un cinturón o un collar para perros.

 

—Tus poderes aumentaron demasiado sin necesidad de una poción —explicó el maestro sin duda pasmado—, es increíble.

—¿Cree que se deba a que usé los dos Miraculous antes?

—Más bien, después.

—Eso no importa —bufó; pasó la lengua por sus dientes dándose cuenta de que todavía poseía colmillos a la hora de usar su Miraculous—. Sea como sea, qué Ladybug no se entere de esto por el momento.

—Creo que debe enterarse de todo ahora.

—¿Incluso de quién soy yo y lo que hice?

—Sí. Porque la verdad nunca se oculta para siempre; quede en el pasado o en el futuro; eso es algo con lo que deberás vivir por toda la vida. Y si ella es tu compañera, lo mínimo que debes hacer es prevenirla de este enorme peligro.

—Aún no —él de verdad no quería aún que Bridgette se viese estresada o atemorizada por la venida de un futuro que Félix había creado sin intenciones de hacerlo—. Deme un mes.

—¿Por qué tanto? —se escandalizó el hombre.

—Necesito medir bien ciertas distancias antes de proseguir. Deme un mes para que ella lo sepa todo —bajó la mirada rendido—, incluso mi identidad. Y… déjeme ser yo quien se lo cuente. Usted hable con ella después si es que no logra entenderlo y me toma por loco.

 

De forma lamentable, Félix pensó que ella no estaría del todo errada si llegaba a creer que Chat Noir se había vuelto un demente por soltarle tal historia sacada de la ficción pero habría que hacer el intento por ayudarla a entender que no era un invento de su compañero sino un terrible presagio que podría hacerse realidad.

 

Asintiendo lento, el señor Fu le dio el plazo que Félix necesitaba para arrancar de las manos de Gabriel Agreste los dos Miraculous que se robó, si lo conseguía manteniéndose en las sombras, sin duda daría un paso gigantesco en pro a la solución de este problema.

 

O eso se esperaba.

 


End file.
